


「黑道」十年

by devilintheEDEN



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilintheEDEN/pseuds/devilintheEDEN
Summary: 那是两个十年。那是五个人的破碎轨迹。（全BE）





	「黑道」十年

救护车的声音沿着深夜无人的公路绵延下去。

“樱井律师事务所” 通常很早就歇业了，因此招牌也没有做成会发光的样式，现在这种时间点，只有靠着树缝里透出的路灯光才能勉强看得见。  
当樱井翔把车子开过来的时候，大野智已经站在门前等着了，没有多添御寒的衣物，手里只提着一个箱式的手提包。  
“你来晚了，翔君。”大野智说着就要打开副驾驶位的门。  
“坐后面吧。”樱井打断了他的话，“虽然这辆车没报备，而且我刚刚检查过了，但还是小心一点为妙。”  
那是一辆黑色的商务车，侧面玻璃上都贴了妨碍观察的暗色薄膜，但如果是一家注重客户隐私的一流事务所，那也不奇怪。  
樱井翔转弯上了主干道，将导航的目的地设为东京都市立第三医院。一时间两个人都没有说话，只有电子提示音在事无巨细的解释道路的情况。  
“大野桑。”“嗯。”  
那个箱子装不下那幅画。  
“大野桑还不准备回去么？”总感觉自己在窝藏一个危险人物。  
“这是在赶我走么？”  
“不是。但是父亲大人凶多吉少，你也不会没有听出来。”  
“如果这个时候大少爷不在主宅，怕是会人心涣散，你是想这么说吧？”  
“你生气了？”本来说那么多话就不常见，更何况句句都是带着针芒的反问。  
“不，没有。”语气稍微恢复了平常的样子，“现在的主宅未必安全，闯入的了一次就能有第二次。连松本都已经搬去别处住了。”  
“如果他自己也跑了，那这就构成不了把柄了。”樱井安下了心，“你觉得是谁呢？”  
“REN。二宫家的那位小少爷。”  
“嘛。也找不到其他人能有这种水平。不过特殊时期，还是说T家比较好。K家和T家不一样。”  
“……也是。而且主宅十年来并没有翻新过。太大意了。”  
“为什么？因为地图之类的？”  
“啊你还不知道。十年前的行动正是因为有消息说T家得到了K家主宅的详细地图才不得已提前动手的，如果按照原来的计画，二宫和也是不可能给他逃掉的。”  
“所以地图是被REN带走了吗？”  
“有这个可能。放火烧过以后什么事情都没法查证了。他还真能忍啊，9年间一直没有动手呢。”  
“不会啊。REN杀人不是一直高调的留名牌的吗，去年还被suke堵了个正着呢。”自己不知道的事情还是太多了，毕竟是外人啊，樱井翔想。  
“这回没有留。”  
“不是他吗……不对，是因为真正为了复仇而杀的人是不会留名牌的……中间的不过是些用来赚钱的杂碎而已。”  
“正是如此。以我们的视角来看，上一次杀有关人物还是他13岁的时候。”话音戛然而止。  
车子转入了市立第三医院的停车场。

去医院不过是走个过场，毕竟对着一个注定要变成植物人的家伙，即使是自己的养父，也没有什么好看的。  
还是活蹦乱跳的人比较有观赏价值，樱井翔靠着墙，观察着面前正扒着病房玻璃窗的松本润。  
对。松本。润。  
诶呀呀，差点都要改口叫大野润的。  
本来都安排好了这周末进行正式的仪式的。被大野守认证成为真正的大野家的血脉，这是松本润竞争继承者之位的最大筹码。  
自然这场仪式是因松本景清的胁迫而举行的。樱井翔顾忌到场合把嘴角的翘起压了下去。  
嘛，他大概要气晕了吧，REN还真是会挑时间。  
樱井翔虽然身为养子，但也清楚自己只是一个有点脑子的高级下属而已，半途加入的自己根本不在松本景清顾虑的范围之内。  
当然最近因为和他走的有些太近了有点引起注意了。  
不过问题不大，还是可以帮他做很多事的。  
挺好的。  
“润。”耳边传来熟悉的声音。  
但是大野智究竟是怎么想的，特别是他到底还记不记得松本润姓松本这件事情，樱井翔也并不清楚。  
种种迹象表明，对大野来讲，松本润应该只是他的弟弟润了而已，和松本家，和松本景清没有任何关系。  
这可是很危险的哦，尼桑。  
虽然你和我说过松本景清最大的败笔就是过于相信血脉重于朝夕相处了，但是我可是个多疑的人呢。  
特别是，有关于你的事。

对于情报很敏感的耳朵自动过滤掉了大野智和松本润的对话，看起来只是一些无聊的寒暄而已。  
樱井翔先行一步离开。不管怎么说，他和大野智呆在一起的时间越少越好。所以即使刚才是一起来的，他也等他上去了一会儿才上楼。  
商务车停在角落里，而樱井翔窝在后座上。  
不远处传来脚步声，走的很急。樱井翔眯了眯眼。整个人躺在了后座上。  
22岁的松本润的声音带着那种朝气蓬勃的愤怒，使得另一个人也稍稍提高了音量。  
父子吵架啊？  
“松本润！你那么大声是想把谁引过来么！你杀手训练的东西都学到哪里去了！”  
其实松本润的任务出的都挺完美的——樱井翔想。  
“我绝对不会去骗尼桑的，松本景清。”  
“我是你父亲！  
“你19年前不是就放弃做我父亲的权利了吗！”  
看来孩子还是明白的。樱井翔赞许地点了点头。  
21岁酒/后/乱/性/一走了之，后来因为自己一直未婚，着急了，所以3年后把孩子从夜店女子中接回来送给大野守做义子抢个继承名额，这件事在K家并不是什么秘密。

等等我也不过比他大两岁而已啊，为什么说话跟个老年人似的——  
樱井翔短暂天然发作中。

“我不明白。如果说大野守认子的话还好说，在父的体系下两子还可以争一争；但是如果是兄认弟的话，地位上是绝对的前者高，所以你的计划就没有意义了。你只是在生气自己的如意算盘落了空才固守计划的吧？”  
“这是完全、完全没有意义的哦。”  
“或许吧。“松本景清看着离开的松本润，小声地说，“或许我只是想让你得到你应该得到的东西而已。”  
他突然想起了什么似的吼起来，完全忘记了自己刚刚叫别人小声一点，“润——你真的甘心K家在大野智手里毁掉吗？——”  
虽然角度上看不见，但是樱井翔依旧感受到了有重物撞到了车子上，接着松本润咬着牙的声音响起：“尼桑的事情还轮不到你说三道四！”  
是松本润推了松本景清吧。这种行为不管如何都很过分呢。樱井翔觉得自己的猜测满怀恶意。  
因为这样的话，就可以说是为了营造不和的假象而演戏用力过度，这样的话，他所能信任和依赖的人又少了一个——这样的话，最后就只剩我一个了。  
不，还有她。因为不会卷入是非而可以充当永远的伊甸园的她。樱井翔从自己的幻梦中醒来，兜头被泼了一盆冷水。

恢复理智的樱井翔知道大野智今天不会回来了。松本润都出来了大野智也没有理由在医院逗留，他早该发现的。  
不过他知道应该去哪里找他。

**Author's Note:**

> 会在这里总结一下文中的伏笔（太明显的就不说了）（按在文中出现顺序）：  
> 伏笔小彩蛋：  
> #松本父子为什么会在车边谈话：  
>  “虽然这辆车没报备”——不知道是樱井翔的车  
>  “侧面玻璃上都贴了妨碍观察的暗色薄膜”——看不见车里的人  
>  “商务车停在角落里“——地点不引人注意


End file.
